northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 56: Fight Back! The Chariots Are Back
Oracle 56: Fight Back! The Chariots Are Back (反撃！チャリオットは戻ってきました Hangeki! Chariotto shite iru bakku) is the fifty-sixth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis After the one-day ceasefire in Hirakawa City, the Chariots started to attack the city once again as Rie summoned again the Chariot Soldiers to create an attack in Todayama District, in western Hirakawa City. Plot Erika received a text message from Anaira that she must head on to TransHead TV immediately. After receiving a message, she felt glad that finally her daughter sent her a message. Because of this, she called her assistant to organize all her paper works properly, and she agreed. And Erika left her office. In TransHead TV Media Center, Irie asked Anaira what will she say if Erika heads on here. Anaira said to Irie that she doesn't need to worry because she will explain to her mother about their one-day space travel with the Space Express warriors. Kohei, on the other hand, felt worried that Erika might be mad at them, but Anaira told him to stay calm. Meanwhile, Kyoko and Hiroko came to Anaira's office, and they noticed that they were all worried. Kyoko asked them on why they were worried, and Anaira said to them that they've returned back here after their unexpected one-day trip, and they were worried that Erika might be mad at them once she explained to her about it. Few minutes later, Erika headed to Anaira's office at TransHead TV Media Center. There she was greeted her by Anaira and the Armored Fighters, and then she greeted them back. Erika asked Anaira on why she and her fellow Armored Fighters mysteriously disappeared yesterday. Anaira explained to her that she and her fellow Armored Fighters had a one-day trip to Planet Cyrus along with the Space Express warriors via Space Express Train. She also explained to her that they met three people who were actually look-alikes of Erika, Kyoko and Hiroko. Because of this, Erika asked her where are the Space Express warriors, but Anaira answered that they were already left Planet Earth to head on to their next planet destination. Instead, she showed her mobile phone containing a photo of their group selfie along with Eri, Kumiko and Hiromi along with other village people of Marubara Village, a village in Planet Cyrus. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mayor Akazawa told to Rie to head back to Hirakawa City Hall immediately, and she did so. After Rie left, Emperor Ryuuen and the Chariot Fighters came in. They asked him about their plan, and Mayor Akazawa answered them that they had a plan in order to arrest the Armored Fighters and to destroy the entire Hirakawa City. Emperor Ryuuen smiled and he told him to continue making a plan to destroy Hirakawa City. Mateo, on the other hand, tapped Mayor Akazawa's shoulder and said to him that he might imitating his actions, and he told him that he must do his own actions in order to defeat the Armored Fighters. Mayor Akazawa told to Mateo that he didn't imitate his actions and instead, he always do his own actions in order to defeat the Armored Fighters immediately, and he swiped off Mateo's hand from his shoulder and left. Archos told to Mateo that he must be careful to his actions so that he will not call him an idiot, but Mateo told him to shut up. Meanwhile in Hayashibara Mansion, Anaira and the Armored Fighters finally returned back home after their one-day trip to Planet Cyrus. Erika told her that she must contact her first before they will head on somewhere, and Anaira agreed. In TransHead TV Media Center; Irie, Kyoko and Hiroko monitored the situation throughout Hirakawa City thru Anaira's laptop. While monitoring, they had a midnight coffee break and talked about the possible happening in the city in the next few minutes. Meanwhile in Hirakawa City Hall, Mayor Akazawa asked Rie about the status of their plan. Rie answered that their plan is now in progress and she already had a meeting with the Chariot Soldiers in order to conduct a plan properly. After her conversation with Mayor Akazawa, Rie ordered the Chariot Soldiers to wreak havoc in Todayama District immediately, according to their plan. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Triskaide asked him about his plan. Mayor Akazawa told him that his plan is now in progress, and they were plotting a plan in order to destroy Hirakawa City immediately. In Hayashibara Mansion, while all of her fellow Armored Fighters were sleeping, Anaira asked Erika about the happenings while she and her fellow Armored Fighters were on a one-day vacation. Erika replied that everything's okay, and she also said that the Chariots did not appear throughout the day. Because of what she found out, Anaira thought that the Chariots were having a plan in order to destroy the entire Hirakawa City. Erika said again to Anaira that she must contact her first before she went elsewhere next time, so that she will know where she is, and Anaira understood it. Then, Erika held her daughter's hand and she said that she can't live if one of her children will be gone, especially Anaira. She also said that she really love Anaira very much, much more than her. Anaira thanked Erika, and she hugged her tightly. Few moments later, Anaira received a message from Irie that the Chariot Soldiers attacked Todayama District, in western Hirakawa City. She attempted to wake up her fellow Armored Fighters, but Erika told her that she must head on to the location immediately before its too late, and she will be the one to wake up her fellow Armored Fighters and to tell what happened, and Anaira agreed. Anaira and Irie headed on to Todayama District and there, they saw a group of Chariot Soldiers destroying street signs, and even traffic lights. Because of this, they transformed themselves into their armor form and fought them. On the other hand, Erika called the remaining Armored Fighters to wake up and help Anaira and Irie to defeat the Chariot Soldiers who were attacking in Todayama District. Because of this, they're all woke up and they took their arsenals and headed on to the location hurriedly. And when they reached Todayama District, they saw a large group of Chariot Soldiers Anaira and Irie fought. There they transformed themselves into their armor form and helped Anaira and Irie to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. Meanwhile in TransHead TV Media Center, Hiroko hoped that the Armored Fighters defeated the Chariot Soldiers. Kyoko, on the other hand, told her that the Armored Fighters will definitely win in the battle. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 9 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 24 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 36, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 56: Are We In Doubt, The Zenith episode 51 and Never Surrender episode 29. *This episode marks as the comeback appearance of all Chariot Fighters after their absence in the past few episodes. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes